This invention relates to an adjustable locking device controlled by a safety lock.
A device of this kind is particularly useful for the locking of elements capable of occupying varying positions not defined in advance, such as a gripping element necessitating adjustment of the play between the ends of its branches, a regulating knob for a hydraulic feed or a potentiometer, a rack, or any adjustable elements of machine tools or other apparatus.